BackFloating
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: Bad Jacob kisses Bella. Tsk Tsk Bad Boy. Slash.


_**BackFloating**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**_

_**Summary- Bad Jacob kisses Bella. Tsk Tsk Bad Boy. Slash.**_

The storm that had been brewing for a while finally reached its limits and struck. The whole idea around it, either: you sink or you swim. When ones boyfriend kisses the human girl, you better get dog paddling to keep your head above the water.

The pack sat around Sam and Emily's house, well almost the whole pack, Jacob was missing. Paul sat beside Leah on one of the couches, his hand rested on her thigh, she sighed in gratefulness for some comfort. When Sam and Emily decided to get cuddly from their spot on the other couch Leah had tensed and almost left but Paul placed his hand on her and she stayed. Jared and Embry were fighting for the seat of the one person arm chair, both ended up falling into the seat in a very awkward position. Seth and Quil laughed at them and made perverted comments about there situation, well Quil made perverted comments, Leah threatened to hit Seth if he started making comments about them.

"Sam can you change the channel already. Enough discovery shows." Seth complained as Sam flipped through the channels. Everyone had been stressed out lately with the red head leech after Bella again. Sam growled playfully at the youngest wolf, who gave a cheeky grin in return.

"Fine." Sam smirked and flipped the channel again and it stopped on the History channel. Everyone groaned and threw the couch pillows at Sam. Emily laughed and pulled the remote control out of Sam's hand, she started flipping though the channel and stopped it on some channel that was playing rerun episode of The Simpsons. The wolves all sighed in relief and started watching the show. Emily was famous for making the guys watch chessy drama soap that made them all cringe while Emily squealed as David kissed Veronica even though he is already engaged to Sasha who is having an affair with Veronica's brother Tristan who is secretly gay and in love with David and so much more.

Everyone looked up as the front door opened and Jacob entered, everyone stiffened slightly at the smell that accompanied Jacob. He glanced at everyone before sitting on the arm rest beside Paul.

"Hey, where have you been?" Paul asked looking up at Jacob not noticing everyone else's reactions.

"No where just out." Paul nodded. Jacob smiled and him and combed his fingers though the smaller teens hair. Paul sighed and leaned slightly more towards Jacob. He titled his head up and meet Jacob's lips in a passionate kiss. Everyone in the room looked away to give the couple some privacy. Jacob and Paul had imprinted on each other, not that the others really cared, as long as they kept what went on in the bedroom exactly that, in the bedroom, they were okay with it. Before Jacob could comprehend what happened, Paul disconnected their lips and jumped to the other side of the room, Jacob fell off the armrest landing on the cushion.

"What the hell, Paul?" Paul seethed from his spot on the other side of the room. He huffed at Jacob glaring daggers at the boy.

"Were you with Isabella?" Paul spat the name at his lover.

"What are you talking about? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Were you or were you not with her?" Jacob frowned at Paul but nodded.

"Yeah I was with just talking."

"Talking. I'm sure you were." The rooms tension was so thick the pack doubted anything could cut it.

"Yes I promise we were just talking. What is this about?"

"For the sake of your life I honestly hope your good at keeping your promises." At Jacob's frown Paul continued. "Go take a shower. You stink. You smell and taste like Bella." Paul watched as the emotions flashed across Jacob's, panic, fear, worry, sad and guilt.

"Paul.."

"I have nothing to say to you. Just go shower." Paul and Jacob stared at each other before Jacob got up from his spot and left Sam and Emily's house. Paul stood in his spot for a second before walking over to the spot Jacob abandoned and sat back down beside Leah.

"Oh Pup, you know he loves you and you love him. Him kissing the human girl changes nothing." Paul nodded and leaned his hand on Leah shoulder, she wrapped her arm around his shoulder and pulled him into a hug. Everyone else stayed silent watching the next episode of The Simpsons. Eventually the front door opened again and Jacob lingered there for a second not sure how to approach Paul, he now smelled of soap and axe. Paul patted Leah on the thigh before standing up, he walked over to Jacob and held out his hand. Jacob glanced down at his hand before connecting their hands.

"Come on." Jacob followed Paul out of the house, they walked for a while before ending up in the middle of the forest. Jacob sighed and disconnected their hands. Paul rubbed his hands on his jean shorts.

"Paul I'm so sorry. I never meant to kiss her. Maybe some part of me wanted to kiss her but I had a crush on her since we were kids. I can't change that nor will I, I may love her but I don't want her. Only you Paul." Jacob lowered his head, Paul watched his dominate boyfriend acting like a submissive.

"Jacob, never again." Paul whispered, Jacob's head shot up at his lovers words he stalked across the ground to where Paul was leaning against a tree. Paul looked up meeting Jacob's eyes. Jacob trapped Paul in-between the tree and himself, his hands gripped the bark on each side of Paul's head.

"Never." Jacob promised leaning down to whisper the words across Paul's lips before kissing said lips. Paul smiled and pulled Jacob closer by the belt loop of his jean shorts, so their bodies were flush against each other, he returned Jacob's kiss with so much love. Jacob relocated one of his hands to the back of Paul's head, his fingers gripping the black hair there all while trying to pull Paul even closer. The two eventually broke apart gasping for air. Paul rested his head against the warm skin of where Jacob's neck and shoulder met. Jacob rested his head against Paul's.

"Love you." Paul nodded and kissed Jacob's neck.

"Love you too."

When ones boyfriend kisses the human girl, sometimes dog paddling can take you down. Yet other times you might as well back float and let the current take it course.

_**I hope you enjoyed. **_

_**I really love the last line. **_


End file.
